


Loving an Idol

by Dissonanita



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: I went to Korea with a friend. There I met an idol, started dating the idol. When we got back to the states. No one believed me. Said I was delusional, crazy.When I found out I was pregnant then it was I was drugged or just believed it was him because they looked so similar.





	Loving an Idol

A year has past since I went to Korea met Mark. Then a month later found out I was pregnant. Mark had come to the states when my due date was closer. He was in the birthing room with me when I have birth to our son, Damian. All of Got7 was thrilled to be uncles and couldn't stop holding him.

But Mark had to go back to Korea because of Got7. That was three months ago. I was on my way to work. I was a daycare teacher. And no one there believe me when I said I was dating Mark Tuan. Not even my best friend. My boss seemed to believe me. Or she pretended too.

My friend Addie believe me but she was there with me. No even visited me when I was having Damian but Addie. Just because I said a kpop group would be there.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked in my normal spot. Getting out I went to the back grabbing Day's grey and blue Mickey mouse diaper bag and him, in his car seat.

I had a surprise for the girls. Mark and got7 was supposed to be picking up Day at noon. They had arrived last night. I had already informed my boss.

I walked into Day's room. My best friend, Maranda, was one of his teachers. She was in the room by herself with only 3 kids. Leaving Day to be her fourth.

"Sup Kat." She said. "Hi Day."

"He ate 30 minutes ago. Everything is in the diaper bag. Also his dad will be picking him up at noon." I said not saying Mark's name.

She rolled her eyes but didn't say a word knowing it would end in a fight.

At lunch time. An hour before Mark should be walking through the door. My co worker walked into my room. "Is Day's father really picking him up?"

"Yep." I said popping the p

"Everyone is betting he isnt showing up." She said

"I know."

Noon hit. And a blue Lamborghini estoque pulls into the parking lot. The driver door opens and Mark steps out. But then the passenger door opens and out steps Jackson.


End file.
